harvestcraftmodfandomcom-20200223-history
Garden
Gardens are the primary method of collecting crops for farming. They are a worldgen block that has a chance to drop from a few of the listed items when broken. They are stackable items. They spread over time in a manner similar to mushrooms in vanilla Minecraft. Gardens are picked up by clicking on them while crouching or can be harvested by breaking the block. Strangely, neither water nor lava destroys them. Garden Spread As stated above, gardens can spread to the blocks around them over time. The rate of spread can be changed in the config file. Gardens can spread up to 3 blocks away from their own (a 7x7 area around the original, as well as one block above/below them), and gardens will not spread if there are 5 or more of the same type of garden in this 7x7 space. This means that when farming gardens, you should keep the same type of garden away from each other so more can grow, but pack together different types because they do not hinder each others growth (so long as the 7x7 has free space for more to spread, of course). Current Versions As of version 1.8.9, gardens have changed from what is in detail described further below. There are now only 6 different garden types: Arid Garden Arid Gardens are found in Sandy and Mesa biomes . *Agave *Cactus *Cactus Fruit *Cassava *Chickpeas *Lentils *Sisal Frost Garden Frost Gardens are found in Snowy and Mountain biomes . *Beet *Broccoli *Cabbage *Cauliflower *Celery *Cotton *Huckleberry *Kohlrabi *Oats *Peas *Quinoa *Raspberry *Rutabaga *Rye *Spinach Shaded Garden Shaded Gardens are found in Forest and Spooky biomes . *Beans *Blackberry *Garlic *Jute *Leek *Radish *Rhubarb *Scallion *Spice Leaf *Sweet Potato *Tea Leaf *Tomato *Turnip *White Mushroom *Zucchini Soggy Garden Soggy Gardens are found in Swamp and River biomes . *Asparagus *Blueberry *Brussel Sprout *Cotton *Cranberry *Green Grape *Jicama *Kale *Millet *Mulberry *Okra *Rice *Seaweed *Spice Leaf *Water Chestnut Tropical Garden Tropical Gardens are found in Jungle and Ocean biomes . *Arrowroot *Bamboo Shoot *Cantaloupe *Coffee Beans *Curry Leaf *Eggplant *Ginger *Grape *Kenaf *Kiwi *Pineapple *Sesame Seeds *Soybean *Taro Windy Garden Windy Gardens are found in Plains and Savannah biomes. *Wheat *Carrot *Potato *Amaranth *Artichoke *Barley *Bellpepper *Chili Pepper *Corn *Cucumber *Flax *Elderberry *Lettuce *Mustard Seeds *Onion *Parsnip *Peanut *Strawberry *Winter Squash Previous Versions Anything listed below only applies to versions 1.7.10 and before Berry Garden Berry Gardens are found in temperate biomes, such as Plains, Forests, and Mountains. *Blackberry *Blueberry *Candleberry *Raspberry *Strawberry *Grape (As of 1.7.10Lb Update) Desert Garden Desert Gardens are found in drier biomes, such as Deserts, Mesas, and Savannahs. *Cactus Fruit *Cactus *Sisal *Chickpeas *Agave *Cassava Gourd Garden Gourd Gardens are found in temperate biomes, such as Plains, Forests, and Mountains. * Cantaloupe * Cucumber * Pumpkin * Winter Squash * Zucchini Grass Garden Grass Gardens are found in Plains and Forests. *Asparagus *Bamboo Shoot *Barley *Corn *Oats *Rye Ground Garden Ground Gardens are found in Forests, Taigas, and Mountains. *Beet *Carrot *Onion *Parsnip *Peanut *Potato *Radish *Rhubarb *Rutabaga *Sweet Potato *Turnip Herb Garden Herb Gardens are mostly found in temperate Forests. *Celery *Coffee Beans *Edible Root *Garlic *Ginger *Mustard Seeds *Spice Leaf *Tea Leaf Leafy Garden Leafy Gardens are found in Mountains and temperate Forests. *Artichoke *Broccoli *Brussel Sprout *Cabbage *Cauliflower *Leek *Lettuce *Scallion * Spinach Mushroom Garden Mushroom Gardens are found growing on fallen logs in Forests. *(Brown) Mushroom *(Red) Mushroom *White Mushroom Stalk Garden Stalk Gardens are found in temperate Forests. *Beans *Bell Pepper *Chili Pepper *Eggplant *Okra *Peas *Soybean *Tomato Textile Garden Textile Gardens are found in Temperate Forests and Tropical Jungles. *Cotton Tropical Garden Tropical Gardens are found in warmer areas, such as Savannahs, Jungles, and Swamps. *Grape *Kiwi *Melon *Pineapple *Sesame Seeds *Curry Leaf Water Garden Water Gardens are found floating on the surface of large bodies of water, such as Oceans and Swamps. *Cranberry *Rice *Seaweed *Clam *Crab *Crayfish *Frog *Scallop *Seafood *Turtle *Water Chestnut Note, water gardens cannot be placed directly onto water like the crops that they give can, water gardens must be placed either onto grass like other gardens, or they may be placed on top of water indirectly from right clicking on an adjacent block to the surface of the water. Attempting to place the water garden directly into the water will destroy the garden. Additionally, water gardens can spread from land onto water. Category:Plant Category:Garden